ronriseofkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of Kings Wiki
What is Rise of Kings? Rise of Kings is a planned series of mods, comprising: *Chronicles which is a mod being developed for the award-winning game Rise of Nations: Thrones and Patriots, spanning a period from around the early 10th century all the way to the early 16th century. This is roughly the period between the partition of the Carlovingian Empire into Germany, Lotharingia and France and the founding of Nueva España in the New World. *Time of War: Rise of Kings 2 is a mediaeval-to-modern era mod, being envisioned for TASpring. More amendments New amendments for Rise of Kings are envisioned, including: *Rectification of buildings - the defective graphics of buildings are being replaced with those with appropriate masking. *New faction: Serbia - Bohemia is being dropped in favour of Serbia. The Serbian faction features spear infantry and cavalry, and will be designated as an Orthodox faction. *New units - a series of new units for Mongolia, Andalus and Egypt are planned. Schedule: *RKC 8: The Reckoning - Rectifications for buildings, balance and unit graphics are envisioned under this update. *RKC 9: Sons of Rome - Venice, Burgundy and the Papal States receive new units and skins, revolving around politics. *RKC 10: The Iron Crown - Japanese, Moors and Saracens receive new units and skins revolving around politics. =URGENT: HELP WANTED= Currently, my mod Rise of Kings: Chronicles is slowly growing, but as the number of units and features grows, so does the likelihood of errors - several crashes have been reported so far, and given my busy schedule I am not able to check everything. WE NEED: *People with a good memory who can act as playtesters and debuggers. Some experience with xml modding for Rise of Nations is required.pt:Wiki Rise of Kings *Portuguese and German language experts WE OFFER: Nothing save the chance to create a high-quality mod, and credit where it's due. This is no laughing matter since debugging is becoming increasingly crucial at this point. Version history FAQs 1. How does the modular system work? ::The modular system involves releases of "expansion packs" which are in effect stand-alone playable versions, which can be downloaded and played like any other mod. We are currently trying to create a unified single version that does not need to be installed over an existing version of Rise of Kings, for the benefit of new users. 2. How do I install this mod? ::It is HIGHLY recommended that you install this mod over an unadulterated version of Rise of Kings: Thrones and Patriots to avoid complications. There should be four files in each modpack: file:folder.png ::Now, open up your Thrones & Patriots directory. You should see the following files, to which you must transfer the contents of the four folders in the mod archive file: ::file:TaP.png ::The first, titled "copy into your script folder in the T&P scenario folder" must be installed to "/.rise of Nations Thrones and Patriots/scenario". ::The second, titled "place contents in TaP art folder" needs its contents to be dragged into "./Rise of Nations/Thrones and Patriots/art". These are custom graphics for GUIs and techs. ::The third, titled "place contents in TaP data folder" must have its contents inserted into "./Rise of Nations/Thrones and Patriots/art". The data inside governs sounds and should allow custom sounds to play during the game. ::Finally, locate the folder "Rise of Kings 1.0" — these are the core files. Drag this file to the folder "./Rise of Nations/Thrones and Patriots/mods" and start up Rise of Nations to play. 3. The mod malfunctioned and gave a "NO GPIECE_UNIT" error when I first started it! what should I do? ::We do test the mod for issues regarding startup, but here are some possibilities for troubleshooting: ::*''One or more core files for Rise of Nations was compromised''. As Rise of Kings is highly reliant on some BHG-produced material, it is best to install Rise of Kings on a clean and unchanged version of Rise of Nations: Thrones & Patriots. ::*''You did not install the mod properly.'' Make sure that the folder "Rise of Kings 1.0" is sitting in your /mods folder for Thrones & Patriots. Latest activity Category:Browse